<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Boy by MariLovesFantasy24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743889">Baby Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601'>MariLovesFantasy24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Feels, Funny, Love, Marvel Universe, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Valentines day and instead of spending a romantic evening together, Peggy goes into labor. The Rogers family rush to the hospital to await the birth of their second child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stood in the kitchen as he finished cooking breakfast. A stack of trays with burnt food sat on the counter. His daughter, Amy was cutting out heart shapes out of construction paper. She was five years old with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was creating strimmer’s and cut outs to decorate the kitchen with.</p><p>          “Dad, this is like your tenth batch,” Amy complained. “I think you can’t cook, so why don’t you give up and just go to the deli across the street and say you made it.”</p><p>          “Giving up is not in my vocabulary and it shouldn’t be in yours.” Steve answered, almost appalled at the thought. “Also lying is bad, lying doesn’t get you anywhere, hard work does.”</p><p>          Amy rolled her eyes and groaned.</p><p>          “Then buy the food and tell her you bought it as a special treat or something! I`m hungry, I’m gana starve before you make something edible.”</p><p>           “I want to do it myself; it will be more special that way.” Steve insisted, “Your Mother is going to love this! she’s gana be so surprised. You and I both have to pull more weight around here and learn some new skills to help your mother out, especially with the new baby coming. The baby is going to need a lot of your mother and I`s attention. So, while one of us is focused on the baby the other one has got to be able to get breakfast ready and do the housework. Your mother says I got the housework down…. the cooking can use work.”</p><p>          “Well what does the baby have to do with me? I can’t do anything for it.” She questioned, as she got out of her seat. Sher turned toward her father and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>             Steve smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>            “Your gana have a very important job, Amy.” Steve began to explain. “You’re gana be a big sister. That means you will have to protect him and help him learn when were not around, like when you’re at school or at the babysitters. The baby is going to look to you for a good role model. Your going to be his or her first friend and the person they will go to for advice. When me and your mom are gone someday you will still have each other. Your mother had two brothers growing up and they influenced who she became in a lot of ways.”</p><p>Amy frowned and looked down, rubbing her arm nervously.</p><p>             “That seems like a lot, what if I don’t know what to do?” Amy asked.</p><p>  Steve had turned back to the food but smiled kindly.</p><p>               “You will do fine.” Steve told her. “All you have tot do to be a good big sister is to be yourself and always do the right thing. Then everything will be fine.”</p><p> Amy went back to her seat and continued her crafts, as she thought about what her dad had said.</p><p>              “Don’t forget to sign the card I got for her from you.” Steve reminded.</p><p>             “I won’t.” Amy answered.</p><p>               After about an hour Steve turned off the stove and the food were read. Amy was setting the table with her Valentines day themed napkins and plates.  </p><p>             “I think we are ready.” Steve announced.</p><p>              “Finally!” Amy answered.</p><p>      Steve then went to the hall closet where he had hidden presents for the celebration. He went to the very top shelf. He removed the typewriter, they didn’t use anymore, and behind it were the three gifts. Amy ran into the hall and tried to reach the presents she made, but she was too short.</p><p>“Daddy, do you have mine? Don’t forget it!” Amy reminded. “I worked really hard on it, and I know you guys are gana love it the best.”</p><p> “Don’t worry, sweetie, I got it for you.”</p><p>Steve smiled and handed Amy the present she made.</p><p>              “I think we’re ready to wake up your mom.”</p><p>Amy giggled and ran down the hall, Steve followed behind. He picked up the child and kissed her cheek. The two entered her parents’ bedroom and Steve put Amy onto the bed. Amy still giggling crawled over to her mothers and poked her side. Peggy had curlers in her hair and night face cream.</p><p>                “She looks dead!” Amy remarked with `yuck` face.</p><p>Steve laughed.</p><p>                “She`s fine, Amy.” Steve assured her. “Just wake her up.”</p><p>               “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Amy shouted, as she shook her mother and jumped on the bed. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”</p><p>          “Go away Amy.” Peggy groaned. “It’s Sunday…whatever it is go ask your father.”</p><p>Peggy pulled the blanket over herself, but Amy pulled the covers off her.</p><p>Steve was practically hysterically laughed.</p><p>           “No Mommy you got to get up!” Amy told her.  “It’s Valentines’ day and we made you a surprise! Daddy woke me up early to decorate and help make breakfast! So, if I had to get up early you do too!”</p><p>           Peggy rolled her eyes but sat up. She rubbed her pregnant stomach. Then looked over at Steve with a disapproving look as she spotted the presents in his hand.</p><p>          “I told you I didn’t want you to get me anything.” Peggy remarked. “We have to save money for the baby.”</p><p>         “But when you say that you don’t mean it.” Steve answered, almost shyly. He didn’t want to upset her and cause another mood swing. “You made me sleep on the couch for weeks when I didn’t get you a gift for Christmas, that year when you were pregnant with Amy.”</p><p>Peggy chuckled with a devious smirk.</p><p>                      “Well at least you finally learned a bloody thing about woman.” She teased, as she went into the nightstand draw and pulled out two gifts, one for Steve and one for Amy.</p><p>                      “Daddy! Give her my present first!” Amy cheered.</p><p>            Steve handed Peggy a pink present with that looked like it had been wrapped by the child: A lot of tape, oddly shaped and the paper was crumpled.</p><p>                     Peggy smiled and opened the gift carefully; it was a paper Mache heart that said mom on it. On the heart were also written attributes.</p><p>                  “Mom see these are all the words that describe you: Smart, pretty, kind, funny, inspiring. My class made these in art class.”</p><p>                  “wow! This is amazing Amy, I’m so proud of you! It’s beautiful!” She reached out to her daughter and hugged her tight.</p><p>               “then look on the back there’s more.” Amy announced.</p><p>Peggy flipped over the heart and on the back, it said: dad and attributes that fit her father.</p><p>               “See now this is dad`s side:” Amy informed.  “caring, friendly, awesome, handsome, strong”</p><p>      Steve grinned and kissed his daughter’s head.</p><p>               “I love it! It’s going right in the living room where everyone can see it.” Steve remarked.</p><p>Peggy held onto her stomach again and this time her face looked strained.</p><p>                 “peg, are you okay?” Steve asked as he approached her.</p><p>She forced a smile and looked up at him.</p><p>                “I`m fine, I’m fine.” She assured him. “Let me open the next- “</p><p>Out of nowhere Peggy had begun scream in pain.</p><p>                “You don’t seem fine.” Steve pressed on. He sat next to her and took her hand and caressed it.</p><p>Amy cuddled up to her mother.</p><p>         “wasn’t your stomach hurting last night too?” Steve asked his wife. “Maybe its contractions.”</p><p>             “The baby isn’t due till next week, it’s probably something else.”</p><p>    Peggy screamed in pain again, this time louder than before. Amy put her hands over her ears and so did Steve. When Peggy finished Steve looked at her with a knowing look.</p><p>                Peggy sighed.</p><p>              “I don’t want to have the baby today,” Peggy complained.  “I had a nice romantic dinner planned for us. Mrs. Nelson agreed to babysit Amy for the night.”</p><p>Steve sighed.</p><p>          “Well I don’t think we have a choice.” Steve remarked. “We`ll have to go another time. I`ll call the doctor.”</p><p>Peggy nodded, then Steve left the room. Amy rubbed her mother’s stomach.</p><p>               “Baby, you’re supposed to wait.” Amy said talking to her mother’s stomach. “Stop hurting mommy, be a good baby.”</p><p>Peggy chuckled and stroked her daughters head.</p><p>             “I don’t think the baby can hear you, love.” Peggy told her.</p><p>              “YOUR SUPPOSED TO WAIT!” Amy screamed at her mother’s stomach.  “STOP HURTING MOM!”</p><p>Peggy laughed loudly and kissed her daughter`s head.</p><p>             “hush, sweetie, your gana give mommy a headache.” She told her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>              “how far apart are the contractions?” the doctor asked.</p><p>Steve could hear Peggy screaming from the bedroom again.</p><p>              “really close together.” Steve answered.</p><p> </p><p>      Steve and Peggy rushed to car; Amy followed them outside.</p><p>              “what about me?” She asked.</p><p>             “Go back in the house,” Steve told her.  “I called Mrs. Nelson and she’s going to come watch you.”</p><p>               “No, I don’t want to stay here!” She argued.</p><p>              “Amy! Go back in the house,” Peggy yelled, holding her stomach in pain. “We don’t have time for this!”</p><p>              “I want to come with you!” Amy told them. “I want to make sure your gana be okay, mommy.”</p><p>               “I`m going to fine, my love.” Peggy told her. “Were going to go to the hospital and the doctors are going to take good care of me. When we come back, your new sibling will be here.”</p><p>              “I want to come!” Amy shouted.</p><p>         Steve sighed as he turned to Peggy.</p><p>                “We don’t have a lot of time, let’s just bring her and she can wait in the lobby with one of the nurses.” </p><p>             Peggy rolled her eyes.</p><p>                       “Fine.” She told her husband. “AMY GET IN THE CAR NOW!”</p><p>Amy smiled and skipped to the car. She sat in the back with her mother, as her father drove. She cuddled up to her mother, grabbing on her arm.  Peggy ended up screaming most of the way to the hospital.</p><p>                      “It will be okay, mommy. “Amy told her mother. “Me and daddy are going to make sure everything is fine.” She kissed her mother’s cheek and stroked her mother’s hair, like a mother would to a child. “The baby is going to be the best baby, the most beautiful baby and everyone else will be jealous.”</p><p>Steve smiled as he heard his daughter trying to comfort his wife.</p><p>They rushed into the hospital, Peggy holding onto Steve`s hand tightly. They ran to the check in desk. The hospital was very crowded and there were many patients making demands and being attended to. the lady at the desk was reading. Steve banged on the counter to get her attention.</p><p> “Hi, I’m Steve rogers and this is my wife Peggy, She`s pregnant and in labor. Is doctor Georgson in tonight? He was supposed to be our doctor for the birth.”</p><p>    “he is actually,” The lady answered.</p><p>Steve and Peggy made a sigh of relief.</p><p>      “I`ll let him know you’re here and get a room set up for your wife.” The lady told them.</p><p>She went away from a moment and came back with a nurse and the doctor. The doctor helped Peggy to her room. As she left, they could hear her screaming still from the contractions. The nurse began to follow behind and suddenly noticed the child.</p><p>“children are not allowed in the delivery room.” the nurse told them.</p><p>        “yes, we know.” Steve answered. “we were hoping that maybe a nurse or a secretary could sit with her while we- “</p><p>         “no no! we don’t have time to be a babysitter, were busy today. We need every hand we have working on helping these patients.”</p><p>          “I understand, but she won’t be much trouble.” Steve argued. “Give her book or something and she`ll sit there quietly. If one of the secretaries could just keep an eye out for her, just look over at her every now and then. We didn’t plan to come here tonight, and she wouldn’t stay home, and we had to rush out.”</p><p>      “I`m sorry sir but we can’t be responsible for her.” the nurse told him, coldly.</p><p>       “But Peggy needs me, I want to be there when our kid is born. Men weren’t allowed in the delivery room when Amy was born, I don’t want to miss the other one too.”</p><p>        “I`m sorry, she can’t be left alone we could get in trouble.” The nurse told him.</p><p>Steve nodded. He took his daughters hand and walked over to the waiting area.</p><p>      </p><p>    </p><p>       The two sat in silence for a long time, then finally Amy spoke up.</p><p>      “I`m sorry, daddy.” Amy spoke. “I didn’t mean to get you kicked out of the room. I just want to be there for mommy.”</p><p>     “Its not your fault, Amy.”  Steve replied solemnly. “Don’t worry about it, Okay? If I can’t be there your mother, then I’ll be here for you. I know your scared but she’s going to be okay.”</p><p>               “She didn’t look it.” Amy replied. “She was really hurting. Is she gana die? why is the baby doing this? Is he evil? Is the baby going to turn us evil?”</p><p>Steve chuckled.</p><p>             “no no, she is gana fine.” Steve assured her. “The baby isn’t evil, it’s just ready to be born and trying to get out. its normal for it to be painful. You know your mom she`s strong, she can handle anything.”</p><p>            “she once cut herself by accident when she was cooking, and she didn’t even cry. But she didn’t seem okay today.”</p><p>          “This is a lot different, trust me. I promise you she will be come out and she will be just as she was.” Steve told her. he picked her up and sat her on his lap.</p><p>        Amy cuddled up to him.</p><p>           “Amy your mom is the strongest person I know. She has been tough enough to handle combat, discrimination and still have the strength to take care of you. She is an invincible woman and she will be able to handle this.”</p><p>Amy nodded and kissed her dad’s cheek.</p><p>       “I’m glad you’re here with me.” Amy announced.</p><p>He stroked her hair and she leaned on his chest.</p><p>         “Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?” Amy asked. “I want a girl, because boy are icky…well except for you of course dad. You’re the best daddy in the whole world.”</p><p>            Steve laughed.</p><p>            “Plus, I always wanted a sister, someone I could dress her in my doll clothes and play princess with. How about you?”</p><p>          “I`ll be happy as long as it’s healthy, but I’m hoping for a boy.” He admitted. “I always wanted a son. Of course, I love you more than anything, your perfect in every way just like your mom…but a son is different…. a son-”</p><p>            “A son you can play baseball with!” Amy helped. “Whenever we play baseball, I miss the bat and end up hitting you in the head. You can teach him how to talk to girls when he gets older and teach him how to be a gentleman like you. He wouldn’t be icky like all the other boys he`ll be a prince like in the story books.”</p><p>            He grinned and kissed her head.</p><p>              “I bet he`ll be the cutest baby in the world.” Amy remarked. “He will have the squishest face and the cutest smile.”</p><p>            After about an hour, Amy fell asleep. Steve stayed in the waiting room and read one of the books he had brought in the duffle bag they had prepared for the birth. A few more hours passed, and they saw people come and go but they were still there.</p><p>            Suddenly the doctor came out in his scrubs, with a smile on his face.</p><p>               “it’s a boy, Mr. Rogers.” The doctor spoke as he approached Steve.</p><p>Steve grinned widely.</p><p>                 “really? That’s amazing!” Steve answered. “How is Peggy? Is she feeling okay? Did you tell her what happened?”</p><p>                 “yes, yes, she`s alright. I told her what happened with Amy, she wanted to punch out the nurse. Gladly I made sure she didn’t. Anyways you two can go see her now.”</p><p>Steve lightly shook Amy awake.</p><p>                “Amy, wake up the baby is here.” Steve told her. </p><p>Amy and Steve entered the delivery room, Peggy sat with the baby in her arms. The baby already had brown hair growing on his head and big brown eyes. Peggy cradled the child back and forth in her arms as she hummed a melody.</p><p>             Steve sat at Peggy’s side, while Amy sat on her other side. Amy and Steve peered at the baby with smiles on their faces.</p><p>               “I told you he would be cute.” Amy told her father. “Can I hold him?”</p><p>                “No.” Peggy answered quickly. “when he’s a little older, he`s too fragile and your clumsy like your father.”</p><p>Steve stroked his son`s head and then Peggy passed the baby over to him. As Steve held him in his arms he started to tear up. Amy was the first to notice and ran to her father to hug him.</p><p>               “What should we name him?” Steve asked Peggy.</p><p>                “We should name him Donald,” Amy told them. “like Donald Duck! He`s my favorite!”</p><p>       Peggy and Steve laughed.</p><p>                  “We are not naming your brother after a duck, Amelia.” Peggy told her. “How about Michael after my brother. He knew me better than anyone else and he always believed that I could do anything I put my mind to. I had wanted to go fight in the war, alongside my brother…but I knew that my mother, my friends and my fiancé at the time…wouldn’t approved. He told me before he shipped off that I needed to be what I wanted to be; not what others expected of me. He knew I wouldn’t have been happy in a simple, housewife sort of life.  Michael died in the war and when he did, I called off the wedding and joined the army. I owed it to him and myself to let me be me. I wouldn’t have met you, Steve if it weren’t for Michael. I wouldn’t have Amy or the life we have together.”</p><p>                “Michael it is then.” Steve answered.</p><p>                 “Peg, I’m so sorry- “he whispered so Amy wouldn’t feel hurt.  “I should have insisted that Amy stay at home. I know you really wanted me to be there for you and I wanted to be there. I- “</p><p>                  “Steve, its alright. So, what if you missed the birth? I know you wanted to see him be born and it would have been nice to have you there. But it doesn’t matter that much, you get to be there for the rest of his life. This was just one moment in entire lifetime. you`ll get to see his first steps his first words…him graduate and get married. Plus, I know through every struggle and hurtle that comes our way, I have you to rely on.”</p><p>                “I love you.” Steve told her, as he kissed her lips.</p><p>                “I love you too.” She answered.</p><p>                “Speaking of love, I didn’t get to give you my gifts.” Steve told her. he went into the duffle bag and pulled out two wrapped presents. “One gift for each of my best girls.”</p><p>                Peggy and Amy both smiled. The two girls opened their gifts at the same time, there eyes widened when they both saw silver charm bracelets.</p><p>                  “It’s beautiful.” Peggy remarked, in awe of all the charms on hers.</p><p>           Amy pouted for hers had far less charms.</p><p>                 “You love mommy more than me, that’s why you gave her more charms.” Amy complained.</p><p>            Peggy couldn’t help but chuckle. Steve went over to Amy and held the bracelet out to her.</p><p>                    “See each of these charms represents a special moment we shared together. This one is a bike charm, because I taught you how to ride a bike. We have the skate charm, because we always love going down to Rockefeller center to ice skate and see the tree. The teddy bear because you always hug the teddy bear, I got you when you’re scared or had a bad dream. I’ve had your mother in my life for over ten years now, you’ve only been on this earth for five years. as we go on were going to fill up this charm bracelet and were going to create so many memories that you will need a new bracelet.”</p><p>          Amy smiled and hugged her dad. Steve kissed her cheek.</p><p>                “It’s a deal!” She said. She looked at the charms there were three more charms: a castle, a Christmas nutcracker, a baseball. She figured the castle was because she always made him play princess and knights with her. the nutcracker because she begged him to take her to see the nutcracker ballet after her friend bragged about seeing it, Amy feel asleep half through, but dad ended up liking it. Then the baseball, well even though she wasn’t very good at baseball she loved to watch it with her dad. Her and Steve often went to baseball games together.</p><p>                 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>